Alphonso Mackenzie
Alphonso “Mack” Mackenzie is a mechanic that joined S.H.I.E.L.D. following Phil Coulson's appointment as its new Director. Biography When Skye, Melinda May, Antoine Triplett, Idaho, Lance Hunter, and Isabelle Hartley returned from unsuccessfully attempting to get a level ten file about an 0-8-4, Alphonso Mackenzie stopped watching a Glenn Talbot interview to greet them. Triplett explained to him that the mission did not go as planned and they didn't get anything new. Later, Director Coulson explained to him and Billy Koenig that he sent the six into a government storage facility that housed S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia despite the odds of success because they needed a Quinjet's cloaking technology to travel secretly. Coulson beleived that in Fitz's state he was incapable of completing the job of making the Bus undetectable. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows New Friendship When Skye and Antoine Triplett returned to the Playground with a Quinjet, Mack was tasked with reverse engineering its cloaking technology for the Bus. He went to Leo Fitz for advice. During their interaction, he noticed that Fitz wanted to help against Carl Creel. Eventually, Mack learned to understand what Fitz was trying to say and helped Fitz to modify the Overkill Device which allowed Phil Coulson to subdue the Absorbing Man. This resulted in the forming of a friendship between the two, much to pleasure of the rest of the team, who were happy that Fitz was opening up to somebody.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head The Moroccan Mission Mackenzie won his bet with Lance Hunter, causing him to do inventory. He told Hunter not to put lines through his sevens; Billy Koenig hates that. When Coulson returned from his debriefing with Jemma Simmons, he had a meeting with his agents, including Fitz and Mackenzie. When Fitz was asked for input on Donnie Gill, Mackenzie helped to translate Fitz's thoughts. Gill froze the Maribel del Mar in a harbor in Casablanca, alerting both S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA to his location. As the field agents left, Mack told Fitz that they could play Xbox. Fitz was upset because he wanted to go as well; Mack tried to make him feel better. After Fitz interrogated Grant Ward, he unplugged Mack's game and told Mack to contact the field agents about Gill's brainwashing.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Bonding with Others Mack was the driver of a 1962 Rolls Royce that Phil Coulson and Melinda May used to get to a gala held to rebuild Santa Maria de las Flores. He told Coulson that he would wait patiently for him to give him permission to repair Lola. After they exited, Mackenzie went to South Beach to get Lance Hunter to take him to the Bus. At the Bus, Mackenzie was bored with the stories Hunter told of his ex-wife and read a magazine. Agent 33, disguised as Melinda May, put a virus in the electrical system of the plane that, if left unchecked, would cause it to explode. Mack acted as Fitz's translator to convey his thoughts on what was happening. Hunter and Fitz ultimately stopped the virus. When Fitz chose to bond with Hunter and Mack by talking about his unrequited feelings for Jemma Simmons, Mack told him he was better off without her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Mackenzie greeted Bobbi Morse with a hug when she came to the Playground after her undercover HYDRA security assignment. The two old friends laughed together as they talked about Morse's favourite drink when her ex-husband Lance Hunter interrupted their reunion.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House After helping Fitz access the hard drive Jemma Simmons retrieved from HYDRA Laboratories, he helped to discover that Vincent Beckers was a scientist for the Red Skull and Julien Beckers' connection to HYDRA. Later, Mack told Simmons that Fitz was better when she was not there. She agreed. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Hating the Weirdness Mack and Leo Fitz retrieved the body of Janice Robbins so Jemma Simmons could perform an autopsy. She berated him for the words of bravado he said as he turned over the body. Mack and Fitz were asked by Skye to come to the secret room containing the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine; their strength might have been needed if Phil Coulson acted erratically during or after the session. As predicted, they had to hold Coulson down after the session ended. While playing video games with Fitz, he complained about Coulson's brain being erased and learned that memories are not truly erased because the brain creates back-up files and Coulson was using the machine to access them. During their conversation, Simmons showed them Skye locked in Vault D. After freeing Skye, the two took an SUV to find the residence of Hank Thompson. During the drive, Skye explained Project T.A.H.I.T.I. to him. He highly disapproved with working with alien blood and being around aliens; Skye looked at him, ironically. Thompson flagged Mack down and told them the situation which Mack said he would handle. Mack and Skye held Coulson at gunpoint, begging him not to kill Sebastian Derik. They learned that Coulson was not trying to kill Derik, only show him the train track erections that Thompson had built. Mackenzie was one of the senior agents that were assembled when Director Coulson gave the new mission: find the city that matched the City Blueprints before HYDRA can.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall As they watched Bobbi Morse interrogate Sunil Bakshi in Vault D, Mack and Lance Hunter discussed how a week earlier Mack had to hold down the Director; Jemma Simmons entered, interrupting the conversation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Transformation When the team discovered the entrance to the underground city beneath San Juan, Puerto Rico, Mack, Bobbi, Coulson, Fitz, and Simmons were sent to investigate. Fitz first sent some drones down, but they mysteriously lost their connection. Mack was then lowered down and discovered the drones, before noticing a strange pattern in the floor. As he touched a section of the floor, the pattern began to glow before symbols similar to what was on the Diviner appeared on Mack's palm, causing him extreme pain. The team quickly pulled him back up, unaware of how to treat him. Mack then told Coulson to run as his eyes suddenly turned red, before he knocked Coulson into a wall as if he were possessed by a powerful force. Bobbi went for the attack but her blows were ineffective. As Mack was distracted, Fitz shot him in the back with a I.C.E.R gun, but he absorbed the hits. As he went to attack Simmons and Coulson, Bobbi stuck both of her staves against his neck, electrocuting him enough to stun him, before his body fell down the entrance to the underground city.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson - Director **Antoine Triplett - Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Friend and Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Isabelle Hartley † - Colleague **Idaho † - Colleague **Lance Hunter - Colleague **Bobbi Morse - Friend and Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague Enemies *HYDRA *Sebastian Derik Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Shadows'' **''Heavy is the Head'' **''Making Friends and Influencing People'' **''Face My Enemy'' **''A Hen in the Wolf House'' **''A Fractured House'' **''The Writing on the Wall'' **''The Things We Bury'' **''Ye Who Enter Here'' **''What They Become'' Trivia *In the comics, Alphonso Mackenzie is a veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and former CIA liasion to S.H.I.E.L.D. *Mack likes singing in the shower. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents